Birthday March Mouse
by Gluttonously
Summary: A one-shot written for my friend Bri for her birthday. I'm not in the Mad T fandom, so please don't expect much. Thack gets sick and there's a performance soon! Mally, wanting to tend to his boyfriend, also needs to perform. What will happen? Read for your enjoyment but it's nothing professional.


As the sun decided to go to rest with the rest of the world, everything went a gorgeous mixture of oranges and purples. Though, one tricky little mouse couldn't go to sleep.  
His boyfriend, Thackery, was feeling a bit under the weather. The nasty hunter known as the cold got this rabbit good.  
Mally was known as this mouse, and his boyfriend, the hare, was his beloved. He couldn't go to sleep knowing he didn't feel good.  
Time to go save this damsel in distress.  
"What the hell..." Mally mumbled to himself, running a hand through his platinum blonde locks of hair. He was a little frustrated with his current situation. First off, he didn't have any kind of ride, since his red Mercedes had a flat tire. Secondly, there was a T Party performance that night. Lastly, his boyfriend was sick.  
Well, crap.  
Time to make a plan.  
Mally wasn't ready to give up. A true dormouse sticks to his morals.  
And that's to not let his friends down.

Yeah, yeah. Okay. Enough of being Socrates. Let's go save the boyfriend and the band.  
First, Mally had to examine his surroundings. What did he have at his disposal? Well, that was kind of hard to find when his house was a mess. The radio was quietly blaring hard rock. Dark leather clothes were sprawled across his room and slouched across the furniture. He had tons of modern furniture, but his living style already had the hip furniture in a tattered condition.  
Especially the vibrant red couch which now had tears in it.  
Even still, he didn't know what to do. It was 6:30 PM and the concert was at 9 PM. Life ain't easy for a mouse.  
Time to search!  
Cracking his fingers and getting to ground, he began to throw items out of the way. He should get some kind of housekeeper or something. This place was a garbage dump.  
The musician's fingers pried around the debris and wasted no time on being careful. Eventually, through all of his grueling efforts of searching, he found...nothing.  
What a joke.  
"Are you a man or a mouse, Mally?!" Mally snarled angrily to himself, clasping his fists around the air in rage. He was about to enter a trembling fit of anger before catching himself.  
"...I'm a mouse." he nodded, taking a long and deep breath.  
With that self reassurance, he assertively grabbed his slick guitar and slung it over his shoulder.  
No time for messing around!  
Might as well walk instead of drive.  
He lost himself in the moment that he tried to kick the door open like all of the movie protagonists did. He forgot to realize that his life was, in fact, NOT a movie.  
"I knew that..." he mumbled softly and opened the door like a normal person.  
Let's not talk about that ever again. (Don't worry, we'll probably mention it around his boyfriend.)  
And so he went.  
California at night was a bit of a dangerous adventure. He had to be careful, though. You never know who's gonna come up and steal his kickin' guitar. He wouldn't let that happen, though. A mouse is pretty adaptive.  
By the time he was leaving, it was relatively dark. The sky was like dark water colors as the stars were added in right after the blue was applied; seeping their shining yellow along the wet dark blues. It was as if an amatuer painter decided to do the sky that night. Mally knew he could do better than that idiot.  
He somewhat enjoyed the near silence. It was a quiet night, with the crickets singing their eternal tune deep into the concert of the night. "Rock on, crickets." Mally thought to himself.  
His hands were deep in his pockets as he strolled along, and soon the peaceful crickets weren't the only thing in audible distance. He started to hear rambunctious teenagers prowling out at night, searching for seemingly nothing. Who knew what those brats wanted, right? Whatever it was, Mally wanted nothing of it. If those kids are "cool", they would come to his concert. He watched the aimless children run down the street and talk about trivial teenage matters. They gave him a few stares, but Mally's gaze was cold. The young ones just looked away and went on.  
A light was in the distance. Could it be? His savior?  
It was.  
The gas station. A safe spot.  
Entering the brilliant light that the haven provided, he grabbed the money he had in his pockets. Ah yes, time for dinner.  
Though, before he could even enter the gas station, a familiar, sobbing girl was standing by the entrance. Her blonde hair was frizzy and heavy makeup flowed down in the path of her tears.  
It was Alice.  
Begrudgingly, he averted his path away from the gas station, and walked up to Alice. Why the hell is she here?  
"Hey." Mally simply muttered, looking at here. "Why are you here?" he asked with flatness in his voice.  
Alice lifted her head and wiped her black mascara tears. She was conscious of her ruined makeup and had a hard time lifting her hands away from her eyes. Even so, she had to face the mouse.  
"Hatter said he would meet me here before the show, but he isn't here. He was supposed to be here half of an hour ago!" she pouted, letting out a quiet sob and wiped her eyes with her gloved arm.  
"Sounds like he was pretty late for a very important date." Mally snorted at his own joke.  
Alice wasn't amused.  
She gently punched him in the arm and stomped her heeled shoes on the ground. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed, folding her arms and sniffling. This chick didn't seem like she wanted to mess around.  
"Well, anyway, Alice. Y'know, it's not safe to be hanging around a gas station alone at night. Especially in those clothes. Sheesh." Mally pursed his lips and looked her down, head to toe. Alice gave him a sour expression in return. "Whatever! Well, hey... why are you here, Mally?" she gave him an innocent look as her tears dried.  
"I was on my way to Thack's house because he got sick. We're all kind of being irresponsible right now and not prepping at the concert. Whatever. You got a ride, don't you, Alice?" he seemed to scoff, raising an indignant eyebrow at her. She better.  
"Yeah. I guess Hatter isn't coming, so... Let's just go." she gave an exhausted, sad sigh, and walked to her car. Mally felt some sympathy for the girl. He never would have wanted to go on a date with Thackery and then be abandoned. Hatter's probably gonna get some Mally rage later for being like this to Alice.  
Getting into Alice's white small car, they took off to the rabbit's home.

Not too long, they arrived at his doorway. Mally, being extremely protective of his bunny, instinctively stepped in front of Alice to get to the door first. He started to kick the door repeatedly. This is a thing that Mally did so Thackery would know it's him at the door. Mally, or a robber, you know.  
But suddenly, the door opened and it wasn't Thackery.  
It was a man the two well knew as the Hatter. The Mad Hatter.  
"Hatter?!" Alice exclaimed, charging in the door and tackling him with a hug. He almost fell over from her tremendous love hug. Hatter gave a small laugh, and patted her golden curls. "You're probably thinking I'm a terrible guy right now. I sent you a text saying that I'd be here with Thackery. Didn't you get it?" he smiled down at her. Her face was too busy being buried in his chest.  
"No! I didn't get it! I was all alone at the gas station, and... I could have been hurt if Mally didn't come along!" she looked up with him with big, shimmering eyes, her rose petal lips curled into a pout. Hatter felt bad again. "Well, well. I guess I should apologize. You're okay now, my love." he almost seemed to coo, and then leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Her eyes widened slightly before she eased into it, kissing him back.  
The moment was interrupted by the mouse.  
"Hey, stupid. Why were you tendin' to MY man when you were supposed to be with YOUR woman?" Mally gave an impatient look to the hatter, then walked forward and purposely bumped shoulders with him to go to his rabbit's room.  
And inside of it was a very sick bunny in bed. Surrounded by bowls of soup and a box of tissues on his nightstand, Thackery's ears almost seemed to go up in happiness to see his mouse arrive.  
"Mally!" Thackery grinned as he sniffled, sitting upwards to see him. But before Mally could send him greetings back, he kissed him on the lips without hesitation.  
They both held the kiss before pulling back, smiling at eachother as they felt their breathing. "You're going to get sick, Mally..." Thackery seemed to smile and laugh, putting his hand on his cheek.  
"It doesn't matter, you idiot. Why'd you get sick? We have a concert in like, an hour." Mally gave an unamused expression.  
"Well, I got like... I don't know. Stuff happened?" Thackery gave a shrug of his shoulders, giving a soft chuckle.  
Mally's tense facial expression softened, and he leaned in to kiss him one more time.  
"Bring some medicine with you. I ain't letting you miss a show." Mally hugged Thackery tightly.  
"But-! Alright..." Thackery smiled, hugging his lover back.

The rabbit and the mouse were united again.

Somewhere, far away, the crickets were chirping.

Rock on, they seemed to chirp.

Rock on.


End file.
